


speak no evil

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: A Quiet Place AU, Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Death, Gen, this is really short but i rather have it out here than rotting in my files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Velvet watches in horror and does not scream.Arthur does.





	speak no evil

 

The creature is tirelessly searching for the source of the sound, creeping along the wooden floor with its legs as knives, cutting into it. In the dim, flickering light of the basement she can see clearly the figure of her family at the other side of the room.

Arthur is holding Laphicet in front of him, a hand over his mouth and the other around his shoulders, almost his neck, his knuckles white. Laphicet himself is crying, watching in horror at the thing, at its coarse, sick skin and its eyeless head, the pieces of its skull opening to reveal the most intricate hearing system that has ever existed: a labyrinth of flesh and bone that spells death.

Not far from them Celica is slipping in their direction, her back to the wall and her breathing controlled, her face full of determination and fear.

Velvet watches her, hidden over a bundle of dirty laundry, her fingers digging into the clothes as hard as she can, releasing through the force of her fists all the fear and anxiety she can’t voice.

She watches Celica trying to get closer to her husband, she sees how she uses a shelf to lean on it and lift her body over a bunch of broken glass. She watches the old shelf give off under her weight, watches it fall and throw cans of painting all over the floor, the clattering noise unbearable.

The creature goes for her, of course, and Velvet watches her. She does not scream at the horrible sight, her eyes spill tears and her heart crumbles in her chest and she does not scream as Celica dies a horrifying dead.

She does not scream.

Arthur does.

Arthur, still holding Laphicet against himself, does scream.

He does scream.

**Author's Note:**

> last year i when i watched A quiet place, I had a great time at the movies and came back home wanting to write a berseria AU about since i enjoyed the movie's atmosphere and premise a lot i wrote this and a few more paragraphs about it, but was unsure of what the actual plot for it would be and i ended up no writing it at all
> 
> still i liked this small part a lot, it suppouse to be a flasback that would be at the begining of the real story
> 
> the roles i had thought for some of the characters were like this:
> 
> Velvet is dead inside until she meets Phi, a child with the same name as her brother, and she would have this character arc about learning to see him as is own person and not a replacement for his brother
> 
> Eizen and Edna are separated and Eizen is looking for her. She's fine, having found the zestiria cast and is also looking for him.
> 
> Eleanor meets Velvet, Eizen and Phi at some point, and she's the one to teach them sign lenguage to communicate with each other, since she was a volunter in some org for deaf people
> 
> Rokurou is also looking for his brother (and idk what else lol)
> 
> Magilou is pretty much an engima, she doesn't talk about her family or her past, she invites herself to their group and they're all still kinda sane thanks to her, since she's always joking and making light of their terrible situation
> 
> Also, at some point they meet the zestiria cast (Eizen and Edna are together yay!) and Mikleo and Sorey are the ones that figure out how to kill the creatures and they live happly ever after or something idk
> 
> i think these notes are longer the the story lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
